psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Index of physical health psychology articles
This is the index of physical health psychology articles on this site. There are additional, specialist, indexes for each of the main areas of psychology. *Index of biological psychology articles *Index of cognitive psychology articles *Index of clinical psychology articles *Index of education articles *Index of industrial and organizational psychology articles *Index of neuroscience articles *Index of legal psychology articles *Index of psychometric articles *Index of social and political philosophy articles *Index of statistical articles An alphabetical list of all pages on the site is available here: Of additional relavence * Index of sexology articles * List of genetics topics 0-9 A Abdomen - Abdominal wall - Abducens nerve - Ablatio penis - Ablation - Abortion - Abstinence - Abstinence syndrome - Abulia - Abuse - Academic exam stress - Acalculia - Acallosals - Acceleration effects - Accident prevention - Accident proneness - Accidents - Accomodation reflex - Acetaldehyde - Acetazolamide - Acetic acid - Acetylcholine - Acetylcholinesterase - Achilles tendon reflex - Achromatic color - Achromic system - Achromatopsia - Acid-sensing ionic channel - Acids - Across-fiber pattern theory - Acoustic nerve - Acoustic neuroma - Acoustic reflex - Acoustic similarity effect - Acromegaly - Acroparaesthesia - Actin - Action potential - Activation-synthesis theory - Activities of daily living - Activity-dependent enhancement - Activity level - Activity patterns - Activity theory - Acupressure - Acupuncture - Acute alcoholic intoxication - Acute disseminated encephalomyelitis - Adaptation - Adaptation level - Adaptive behavior - Adaptive copers - Addiction - Addisons disease - Adenosine - Adenine - Adenosine - Adenosine monophosphate - Adenosine triphosphate - ADHD and tobacco dependence - Adherence - Adiadochokinesia - Adipsia - Adolescent health psychology - Adrenal cortex - Adrenal cortex hormones- - Adrenal gland disorders- - Adrenal glands- - Adrenal medulla - Adrenal medulla hormones- - Adrenalectomy- - Adrenaline - Adrenergic blocking drugs- - Adrenergic drugs- - Adrenergic nerves- - Adrenergic receptors- - Adrenocorticotropic hormone - Adrenogenital syndrome - Adrenoreceptors - Adventitious disorders - Adynamia - Aerobic exercise- - Afferent pathways- - Afferent stimulation- - Afferent nerves - Agenesis - Agenesis of the corpus callosum - Ageusia- - Aging - Agnosia - Agonists - Agouti-related protein - Agraphia - Agyria - Ahedonia - Ahylognosis - Aicardi syndrome - AIDS (attitudes toward) - AIDS/HIV - AIDS dementia complex - Air encephalogram - Akathisia - Akinesia - Alanines - Albinism - Alcohol use - Alcohol abuse - Alcohol dehydrogenase - Alcohol intoxication - Alcohol withdrawal - Alcoholism - Alcohols - Aldosterone - Alexander technique - Alexia - Alexithymia - Alien hand phenomenon - Alleles - Alkaloids - Allergic disorders - Allergic skin disorders - Alliesthesia - Allochira - Allodynia - Allostatic load theory - Alopecia - Alpha fetoprotein - Alpha methylparatyrosine - Alpha rhythm - Alprazolam - Alternative therapies - Altitude effects - Aluminium - Alzheimer's disease - Amacrine cells - Amantadine - Amblyopia - Amenorrhea - Amiloride-sensitive channels - Amine oxidase inhibitors - Aminergic nuclei - Amines - Amino acid derivative hormones - Amino acids - Amitriptyline - Amnesia - Amnesic syndrome - Amniotic fluid - Amobarbital - Amorphognosis - Amorphosynthesis - Amphetamine - Amputation - Amygdala - Amygdalectomy - Amyloid - Amyloid plaques - Anabolic steroid abuse - Analeptic drugs - Analgesia - Analgesic drugs - Anaphylactic shock - Anarthria - Anatomical plasticity - Anatomical systems - Anatomy - Andermann syndrome - Androgenic insensitivity syndrome - Androgens - Androgeny - Androstenedione - Anemia - Anencephaly - Anesthesia (feeling) - Anesthesiology - Anesthetic drugs - Aneurysms - Anger - Angina pectoris - Angiography - Angiotensin - Angiotensis II - Angular gyrus - Anhedonia - Anhidrosis - Ankle - Aimal studies of nicotine addiction - Anisogamy - Anomia - Anomic aphasia - Anorexia nervosa - Anorgasmia - Anosodiaphoria - Anosognosia - Anosmia - Anoxia - Antagonists - Anterior cerebral artery - Anterior cingulate cortex - Anterior commissure - Anterior parietal cortex - Anterior pituitary - Anterolateral system - Anti inflammatory drugs - Antiandrogens - Antibiotics - Antibody related immunity - Antibodies - Anticoagulant - Anticonvulsive drugs Anticonvulsants - Antidiuretic hormone arginine vasopressin - Antidiuretic hormones - Antiemetic - Antiestrogens - Antigens - Antihistaminic drugs - Antihypertensive drugs Antihypnotic drugs - Antinauseant drugs - Antioxidant - Antispasmodic - Antitremor drugs - Antitubercular drugs - Antiviral drugs - Anton's syndrome - Anxiety - Anxiolytic drugs - Apathy - Aphagia - Aphasia - Aphasia therapy - Aphemia - Aplysia - Aphrodisiacs - Apnea - Apolipoproteins - Apomorphine - Apoplexy - Apoptosis - Appetite - Appetite depressing drugs - Apractagnosia - Apraxia - Arachnoid membrane ARC - Arcuate fasciculus - Arecoline - Argyll Robertson pupil - Arm - Aromatherapy - Arousal - Aromatization - Aromatization hypothesis - Arrythmias - Arterial pulse - Arteries - Arteriosclerosis - Arthritis - Articulation - Articulation disorders - Artificial pacemakers - Artificial respiration - Asomatognosis - Ascorbic acid - Aspartame - Aspartate - Aspartic acid - Aspirin - Astereognosia - Asthenia - Asthenopia - Asthma - Astraphobia - Astrocytoma - Astroglia - Asymbolia - Ataxia - Atherosclerosis - Athetosis - Atmospheric conditions - Atropine - Attention - Attention deficit disorder - Atypical disorders - Auberts phenomenon - Audiogenic seizures - Audiology - Audiometers - Audiometry - Audition - Auditory agnosia - Auditory cortex - Auditory discrimination - Auditory evoked potentials - Auditory feedback - Auditory localization - Auditory neurons - Auditory system - Aura - Autogenic training - Autonomic ganglia - Autonomic nervous system - Autonomic nervous system disorders - Autonomy - Autopsy - Autoradiography - Autoreceptors - Autosome disorders - Autosomes - Autotopagnosia - Autotransplantation - Average evoked potential - Axial dementia - Axodendritic synapses - Axonal conduction - Axon growth - Axon hillock - Axosomatic synapse - Axons - Axotomy - Ayurveda - B B lymphocytes - Babinski reflex - Back (anatomy) - Back pain - Backpropagation - Baclofen - Bacterial infections - Bacterial disorders - Bacterial meningitis - Balints syndrome - Baragnosis - Barbitol - Barbiturates - Bariatric surgery - Barium - Baroreceptors - Basal ganglia - Basal metabolic rate - Basal metabolism - Basal skin resistance - Basilar membrane - Basolateral amygdala complex - Basolateral circuit - Bed nucleus of the stria terminalis - Behavior - Behavior analysis - Behavior change - Behavioral assessment devices - Behavioral cascade - Behavioural genetics - Behaviorism - Behavioral biology - Beliefs about pain - Bell's palsy - Bemegride - Benactyzine - Benign neoplasms - Benzedrine - Benzodiazepines - Bereavement - Betz cells - Bicuculine - Bilateral medial temporal lobectomy - Bile - Binge drinking - Binge eating - Binswanger's disease - Bioavailability - Biobehavioral factors - Biobehavioral model of headache - Biochemistry - Biodata - Bioethics - Biofeedback - Biofeedback training - Bioinformatics - Biological factors - Biological family - Biological markers - Biological rhythms - Biological symbiosis - Biology - Biomedical model of pain - Biopsychology - Biopsychosocial model - Biosynthesis - Biotechnology - Bipolar cells - Bipolar neurons - Birth - Birth control - Birth injuries - Birth trauma - Birth weight - Bladder - Bletharospasm - Blind - Blindness - Blindsight - Blind spot - Blink reflex - Blocking effect - Blood - Blood alcohol concentration - Blood and lymphatic disorders - Blood-brain barrier - Blood cells - Blood circulation - Blood coagulation - Blood flow - Blood flow receptors - Blood glucose - Blood glucose awareness training - Blood groups - Blood-injection-injury type phobia - Blood oxygen level dependent effect - Blood plasma - Blood platelets - Blood pressure - Blood pressure disorders - Blood proteins - Blood serum - Blood sugar - Blood transfusion - Blood vessels - Blood volume - Body dysmorphic disorder - Body fluid regulation - Body fluids - Body height - Body image - Body image disturbances - Body mass index - Body psychotherapy - Body size - Body sway testing - Body temperature - Body types - Body weight - Bombesin - Bone conduction audiometry - Bone disorders - Bone marrow - Bone marrow transplantation - Bones - Bovine spongiform encephalopathy - Bradycardia - Bradykinesia - Bradyphrenia - Brain - Brain age quotient - Brain concussion - Brain damage - Brain development - Brain disorders - Brain function - Brain lesions - Brain neoplasms - Brain stem - Brain stimulation - Brain weight - Brain-derived neurotropic factor - Breast - Breast feeding - Breast neoplasms - Breast self examination - Breathwork - Bregma - Brief therapy - Briquet's syndrome - Broca's aphasia - Broca's area - Bromides - Bromocriptine - Bronchi - Bronchial disorders - Bruegel's syndrome - Bruxism - Buccofacial apraxia - Buerger's disease - Bufotenine - Bulbectomy - Bulbocapnine - Bulimia - Bupropion - Buens - Buspirone - Butterfly glioma - Butyrophenones - C Cafe au lait spots - Caffeine - Calcitonin gene-related peptide - Calcium - Calcium ions - Calimetry - Calories - Caloric stimulation - Callosal agenesis - Canalization - Candidate gene - Cannabinoids - Cannabis - Cannabis sativa - Capgras syndrome - Capillaries - Capsaicin - Captopril - Carbachol - Carbamazepine - Carbidopa - Carbohydrate availability - Carbohydrate metabolism - Carbohydrates - Carbon - Carbon dioxide - Carbon monoxide - Carbon monoxide poisoning - Carcinogens - Carcinogens - Cardiography - Cardiology - Cardiovascular disorders - Cardiovascular function - Cardiovascular reactivity - Cardiovascular system - Caregivers]] - Caregiver burden - Carotid arteries - Case studies - Castration - CAT scan - Catabolism - Catalepsy - Cataplexy - Cataracts - Catatonia - Catecholamines - Caudal reticular formation - Caudate nucleus - Cell adhesion molecules - Cell mediated immunity - Cell nucleus - Cells - Cellular dehydration - Central canal - Central control trigger - Central epilepsy - Central fissure - Central nervous system - Central nervous system disorders - Central nucleus of the amygdala - Central sensorimotor programs - Central tegmental field - Cephalic phase - Cerebellar subsystem - Cerebellum - Cerebral angiography - Cerebral aqueduct - Cerebral arteriosclerosis - Cerebral atrophy - Cerebral blood flow - Cerebral commissures - Cerebral cortex - Cerebral cortical motor syndromes - Cerebral dialysis - Cerebral dominance - Cerebral hemorrhage - Cerebral ischemia - Cerebral palsy - Cerebral ventricles - Cerebo-cerebellar loops - Cerebrospinal fluid - Cerebrovascular accidents - Cerebrovascular disorders - Cerebrum - Cerveau isole preparation - Cervix - Channel blockers - Chaplains - Charles Bonnet syndrome - Cheese effect - Child health psychology - Chimeric figure - Chemical brain stimulation - Chemical elements - Chemical imbalance - Chemical lesions - Chemical senses - Chemicals - Chemistry - Chemoaffinity hypothesis - Chemoreceptors - Chemotaxis - Chemotherapy - Chinese medicine - Chiropractice - Chloral hydrate - Chlordiazepoxide - Chloride ions - Chlorimipramine - Chlorisondamine - Chlorpromazine - Chlorprothixene - Choice behavior - Choice shift - Cholecystokinin - Cholesterol - Choline - Cholinergic blocking drugs - Cholinergic drugs - Cholinergic nerves - Cholinergic receptors - Cholinergic system - Cholinesterase - Cholinesterase inhibitors - Cholinomimetic drugs - Chorea - Choreiform syndrome - Choroid plexuses - Chromosome disorders - Chromosomes - Chronic alcoholic intoxication - Chronic fatigue syndrome - Chronic ostructive pulmonary disease - Chronic illness - Chronic pain - Chronic stress - Cilary muscle - Cimetidine - Cingulate cortex - Cingulate gyrus - Cingulate motor area - Cingulectomy - Congulotomy - Circadian clock - Circadian rhythm - Circadian rhythm sleep disorder - Circadian sleep cycles - Circumcision - Circumduction (anatomy) - Circumlocution - Circumstantiality - Circumventricular organs - Cirrhosis - Citalopram - Cleft palate - Clonazepam - Cloning - Clonus - Closed-class hypothesis - Closed head injury - Clozapine - Cluster headache - CNS effecting drugs - CNS depressant drugs - CNS stimulating drugs - Cobalt - Cocaine - Cocaine and amphetamine regulated transcript - Cocaine psychosis - Cocaine sprees - Cochlear - Cochlear implants - Cochlear nerve - Cochleotopic system - Codeine - Codon - Cognitive appraisal - Cognitive behavioral therapy - Cognitive effects of smoking - Cognitive factors in pain - Cognitive factors in asthma - Cognitive impairment - Cognitive processing theories of coping - Cognitive therapy - Cold effects - Colitis - Collateral sprouting - Colon disorders - Color blindness - Colostomy - Columnar organization - Coma - Commissurotomy - Commisures of brain - Complex cells - Complex partial seizures - Computed tomography - Community based health psychology programs - Community health psychology - Competence and stress-and coping paradigms - Concussion - Conditioned drug tolerance - Conditioned reflex - Conditioning - Conditioning of emotional responses - Conditioning paradigms - Cones (eye) - Confabulation - Confounded variable - Congenital adrenal hyperplasia - Congenital disorders - Congenital herpes - Congenital hypothyroidism - Congenital rubella syndrome - Conjoined twins - Conjugal loss - Conjugate lateral eye movements - Connective tissue cells - Connective tissues - Consciousness - Conservation of resources theory - Conspecifics - Constipation - Consummatory behaviors - Contact lenses - Contingent drug tolerance - Contingent negative variation - Contraceptive devices - Contralateral limb activation therapy - Contralateral neglect - Contrast enhancement - Contrast X ray techniques - Contre coup - Conversion disorder - Convulsive disorders - Coolidge effect - Coping - Copper - Copper metabolism - Coprolalia - Cornea - Corollary discharge - Coronary heart disease - Coronary prone behavior - Coronary thrombosis - Corpus callosum - Cortical blindness - Cortical deafness - Cortical magnification - Corticobulbar pathway - Corticospinal tract - Corticospinal/corticobulbar syndromes - Corticosteroids - Corticosterone - Cortico-subcortical loops - Corticothalamic projection - Corticotropin - Corticotropin releasing factor - Cortisol - Cortisone - Cotard syndrome - Countrecoup injuries - Contusions - Convulsions - Coolidge effect - Corpus callosum - Counter irritation - Crack cocaine - Cranial nerves - Craving - Cretinism - Creutzfeldt Jakob syndrome - Criminal victimization - Critical period - Cross tolerance - Crying - Crying cat syndrome - Cultur bound syndromes - Cultural deviance model - Cultural equivalence model - Ciulturally variant model - Curare - Cushings syndrome - Cutaneous receptive fields - Cutaneous receptors - Cutaneous sense - Cyclic adenosine monophosphate - Cycloheximide - Cyclooxygenase - Cysteine - Cystic fibrosis - Cytoachitectonic maps - Cytochrome oxidase - Cytokines - Cytology - Cytomegalovirus - Cytoplasm - D Dance movement therapy - Daytime sleepiness - Deaf - Deaf blind - Deafferation - Deafness - Delayed type hypersensitivity - Demand appraisal - DDT - Decarboxylase inhibitors - Decarboxylases - Decompression effects - Deep brain stimulation - Defecation - Defeminization - Degenerative diseases - Dehydration - Dehydroepiandrosterone - Dehydroepiandosterone sulphate - Dehydrogenases - Deletion (chromosome) - Delayed sleep phase syndrome - Delirium tremens - Delta rhythm - Delta sleep - Demasculization - Dementia - Dementia with Lewy bodies - Denatonium - Dendrites - Dendritic spines - Dendrodendritic synapses - Denervation sensitivity - Denial - Deoxycorticosterone - Deoxyglucose - Deoxyribonucleic acid - Dependent variable - Depolarization]] - Deprenyl - Depressant - Deprivation - Dermatitis - Dermatomes - Desensitization - Desipramine - Desynchronised EEG - Detoxification - Developmental disabilities - Developmental disorders - Dexamethasone - Dexamethasone suppression test - Dextrals - Dextroamphetamine - Diabetes - Diabetes insipidus - Diabetes millitus - Diabetic neuropathy - Diagnostic Interview Schedule - Dialysis - Diaphragm (anatomy) - Diaphragms (birth control) - Diarrhea - Diaschisis - Diastolic blood pressure - Diathesis–stress model - Diazepam - Dichotomous traits - Diencephalon - Diet Diet-induced thermogenesis - Dietary interventions - Dietary restraint - Dietary supplements]] - Diethylstilbestrol - Diets - Differentiation - Digestion - Digestive system - Digestive system disorders - Dihydroergotamine - Dihydrotestosterone - Dehydroxy-eicosatetraenoic acid - Dihydroxyphenylacetic acid - Dihydroxytryptamine - Diphenhydramine - Diphenylhydantoin - Diplegia - Disability - Disabled (attitudes toward) - Disaccarides - Disasters - Disconnection syndrome - Dishabituation - Disinhibition - Disorders - Disorientation for place - Dissociation - Distal segment - Disulfiram - Diuresis - Diuretics - DNA - DOPA - Domestic violence - Dominant hemisphere - Dominant trait - Dopamine - Dopamine agonists - Dopamine metabolites - Dopaminergic system - Dorsal column lemniscus system - Dorsal columns - Dorsal horns - Dorsal pathway - Dorsal raphe nuclei - Dorsal root acid-sensing ionic channel - Dorsal root ganglion - Dorsal roots - Dorsal stream - Dorsal thalamus - Dorsal visual pathways - Dorsolateral corticorubrospinal tract - Dorsolateral corticospinal tract - Dorsolateral tegmentum - Down syndrome - Doxepin - Drinking behavior - Drug abstinence - Drug abuse - Drug abuse liability - Drug abuse prevention - Drug action - Drug addiction - Drug administration methods - Drug allergies - Drug augmentation - Drug dependency - Drug discrimination - Drug dosages - Drug education - Drug induced congenital disorders - Drug induced hallucinations - Drug interactions - Drug intoxication - Drug laws - Drug legalization - Drug overdoses - Drug rehabilitation - Drug self administration - Drug sensitivity - Drug therapy - Drug tolerance - Drug treatment - Drug usage - Drug usage attitudes - Drug usage screening - Drug withdrawal - Drugs - Duodenum - Dura mater - Dynorphin - Dysarthria - Dyschromatopsia - Dyseidetic - Dysfunctional Beliefs and Attitutdes about Sleep Scale - Dyskinesia - Dyskinetic cerebral palsy - Dyslipiemia - Dyslipidemia and obesity - Dysmetria - Dysmenorrhea - Dysorthographia - Dysosmia - Dyspareunia - Dysphagia - Dysphasia - Dysphonia - Dysphoria - Dyspnea - Dyspraxia - Dyssomnia - Dystonia - E Ear (anatomy) - Ear disorders - Ear dominance - Eastern systemms of healing - Eating - Eating behavior - Eating disorders - Echinacea - Echoencephalography - Echokinesis - Echolalia - Echopraxia - ECT - Ectopia - Eczema - Edema - Efferent pathways - Ejaculates - Ejaculation - Ekbom's syndrome - Elbow - Electrical activity - Electrical brain stimulation - Electrical injuries - Electrical stimulation - Electro oculography - Electroacupuncture - Electrocardiography - Electrocardiogram - Electrochemistry - Electrodes - Electroencephalogram - Electroencephalography - Electrolytes - Electromyogram - Electromyography - Electron microscopy - Electronystagmography - Electrooculogram - Electrooculography - Electrophysiology - Electroplethysmography - Electroretinography - Electrosleep treatment - Embolisms - Embryo - Emergent stage I EEG - Emetic drugs - Emotional control - Emotional disclosure - Emotional distress of cancer - Employment and womens health - Encapsulated tumors - Encephale isole preparation - Encephalitis - Encephalography - Encephalomyelitis - Encephalopathies - Encopresis - End-bulb of Held - Endocrine disorders - Endocrine function - Endocrine gland secretion - Endocrine gland surgery - Endocrine glands - Endocrine neoplasms - Endocrine regulation - Endocrine sexual disorders - Endocrine system - Endocrinology - Endogenous opiates - Endomorphine - Endorphins - Endurance - Energy balance - Energy expenditure Energy flow - Enkephalins Entorhinal cortex - Enuresis - Envelope therapy - Enzymatic degradation - Enzyme inhibitors - Enzymes - Ephedrine - Epicritic innervation - Epidemics - Epidemiology - Epilepsy - Epileptic auras - Epileptogenesis - Epileptic seizures - Epinephrine - Epiphenomenalism - Epithelial cells - Episodic memory - Episodic dyscontrol syndrome - Epstein Barr Viral Disorder - Equilibrium - Erectile dysfunction - Erection - Ergot derivatives - Erythrocytes - Erythropsia - Esophagus - Essential hypertension - Esterases - Estradiol - Estrogen receptor - Estrogens - Estrone - Estrous cycle - Estrus - Ethanol - Ether (anesthetic) - Ethics - Ethological research - Eugenics - Euphoria]] - Event-related potentials - Evoked potentials - Evolution - Excretion - Exercise - Exercise-stimulation therapy - External ear - Excitatory amino acids - Excitatory postsynaptic potentials - Exhibitionism - Exocrine glands - Exocytosis - Experimental immune encephalomyelitis - Expressive therapies - Extensors - Extension (kinesiology) - Exteroceptive inputs - Exteroceptive sensory systems - Extracellular unit recordings - Extrafusal muscle - Extrapyramidal symptoms - Extrapyramidal tracts - Eye - Eye color - Eye convergence - Eye dominance - Eye disorders - Eye fixation - Eye movements - F Face (anatomy) - Face recognition - Facial asymmetry - Facial diplegia - Facial expression - Facial features - Facial muscles - Facial nerve - Failure to thrive - Fasciculation - Fasting phase - Fat stores - Fatal familial insomnia - Fatigue - Fatty acids - Fecal incontinence - Feet - Female genitalia - Female orgasm - Female sexual arousal disorder - Female sexual dysfunction - Feminization - Fennel Phase Inventory - Fenfluramine - Fentanyl - Fertility - Fertility enhancements - Fetal alcohol syndrome - Fetus - Fibrillation (heart) - Fibromyalgia - Fingers - Finger agnosia - Finkelnburg concept - Fitness - (5-hydroxy) indoleacetic acid - (5-hydroxy) tryptamine - 5-HTP - Flexion reflex - Flexor reflex afferents - Flexors - Fluid intake - Flunitrazepam - Fluoxetine - Fluphenazine - Flurazepam - Fluvoxamine - FMRFamide - Focus of expansion - Folic acid - Follicle - Follicle stimulating hormone - Food additives - Food allergies - Food aversion - Food deprivation - Food intake - Food preferences - Forebrain - Form and shape perception - Fornix - Fovea - Foveal vision - Fovilles syndrome - Fractionation - Fragile X syndrome - Fraternal twins - Free fatty acids - Free nerve ending - Free radicals - Free running period - Free running rhythms - Fregoli syndrome - Frontal lobe - Frontal lobe functions - Frontal operculum - Fugue - Function recovery - Functional approach - Functional brain-imaging research - Functional MRI - Functional somatic syndromes - Fusiform gyrus - G GABA - Gait - Gait ataxia - Galactosemia - Galanin - Galanthamine - Galvanic skin response - Gametes - Gamma aminobutyric acid - Gamma aminobutyric acid agonists - Gamma aminobutyric acid antagonists - Gamma globulin - Ganglia - Ganglion blocking drugs - Ganglion cells - Ganglion cells (retina) - Ganser syndrome - Gelastic epilepsy - Gap detection - Gap junctions - Gastrin releasing peptide - Gastrointestinal disorders - Gastrointestinal peptides - Gastrointestinal system - Gastrointestinal tract - Gastrointestinal ulcers - Gate control theory - Gaze - Geganholten - GenBank - Gender difference - Gene expression - Gene replacement techniques - Gene therapy - General adaptation syndrome - General anesthetics - General paralysis of the insane - General paresis - Generalized anxiety disorder - Genes - Genetic code - Genetic counseling - Genetic disorders - Genetic dominance - Genetic engineering - Genetic linkage - Genetic predisposition - Genetic recessiveness - Genetic testing - Genetics - Geniculate bodies (thalmus) - Genitals - Genital disorders - Genome Genome project - Genotypes Geropsychology - Geschwind syndrome - Geschwind–Galaburda hypothesis - Giganticism - Glabrous skin - Glands - Glaucoma - Glial cells - Glial derived neurotropic factor - Glioma - Global amnesia - Global aphasia - Globulins - Globus pallidus - Glucagon - Glucocorticoids - Gluconeogenesis - Glucose - Glucose metabolism - Glucostatic theory - Glue sniffing - Glutamate - Glutamate receptors - Glutamatergic nuclei - Glutamic acid - Glutamine - Glutethimide - Glycine - Glycogen - Goiters - Golgi complex - Golgi stain - Golgi tendon organs - Gonadal endocrine regulation - Gonadal hormones - Gonadectomy - Gonadotropic hormones - Gonadotrophin-releasing hormone - Gonads - Gonorrhea - Grand mal epilepsy - Granular insular - Graphesthesia - Grasp reflex - Grasping - Gray matter - Greater superficial ptrosal - Grimaces - Growth hormone - Growth hormone releasing hormone - Guanethidine - Guillain-Barre syndrome - Gustation - Gustatory neocortex - Gustatory system - Gustducin - Gynecological disorders - Gynecology - Gynecomastia - Gyrus - Gyrus cinguli H Habit - Habituation - Hair - Hair cells - Half-centered model - Hallucinations - Hallucinogenic drugs - Hallucinosis - Haloperidol - Hamilton's rule - Hand - Handedness - Hashish - Hay fever - Hazardous materials - Hazards - Head - Head banging - Head injuries - Headache - Health impairments - Hearing disorders - Heart - Heart auricles - Heart disorders - Heart rate - Heart rate affecting drugs - Heart surgery - Heart valves - Heart ventricles - Heat effects - Heat stimulation - Hematoma - Hemiagnosia - Hemiakinesia - Hemi-alexia - Hemianopia - Hemiasomatognosia - Hemiballism - Hemicorticectomy - Hemidecortication - Hemi-hemispherectomy - Hemi-inattention - Hemimegalencephaly - Hemiparesis - Hemiparkinsonism - Hemiplegia - Hemispherectomy - Hemispheric asymmetry - Hemisperotomy - Hemodialysis - Hemoglobin - Hemophilia - Hemorrhage - Hepatolenticular degeneration - Heparin - Hepatitis - Heritability - Heritability estimates - Hermaphroditism - Herpes genitalis - Herpes simplex encephalitis - Herpes simplex virus - Herpes zoster - Heroin - Heroin addiction - Herpes - Herpes genitalis - Herpes simplex - Heschl's gyrus - Heterosexuality - Heterotopia - Heterozygotic twins - Heterozygous - Heubners artery - Hexamethonium - Hexobarbital - Hibernation - Hierarchical organization - Hindbrain - Hippocampus - Hips - Histamine - Histidine - Histology - History - HIV - Hoffmans reflex - Holoprosencephaly - Homeopathy - Homeostasis - Homeodynamic principle - Homosexuality - Homovanillic acid - Homologous - Homologous genes - Homology - Horizontal cells - Hormone therapy - Hormones - Horowitz Impact of Events Scale - Host (psychology) - H-reflex - Human genome project - Hunger - Huntingtons chorea - H-Y antigen - Hybrids - Hydralazine - Hydrocephalus - Hydrochloric acid - Hydrocortisone - Hydrogen - Hydrotherapy - Hydroxydopamine (6-) - Hydroxyindoleacetic acid (5-) - Hydroxylases - Hydroxytryptophan (5-) - Hydroxyzine - Hygeine - Hyloagnosia - Hyperactivity - Hyperalgesia - Hypercolumns - Hypercomplex cells - Hyperglycemia - Hypergraphia - Hypergyny - Hypericum perforatum - Hyperkinetic movement disorders - Hyperkinesis - Hyperlexic state - Hypermasculinity - Hypermetria - Hyperpathia - Hyperphagia - Hyperpolarize - Hyperprosexia - Hyperreflexia - Hypersexuality - Hypersomnia - Hypertension - Hypertensive crisis - Hyperthermia - Hyperthymesia - Hyperthyroidism - Hypertonia - Hypertonic solutions - Hyperventilation - Hypesthesia - Hypnagogic hallucinations - Hypnagogic phenomena - Hypnic jerks - Hypnopompic - Hypnosis - Hypnotherapists - Hypnotic drugs - Hypnotic susceptibility - Hypoactive sexual desire disorder - Hypochondriasis - Hypoglycemia - Hypogonadism - Hypokinesia - Hypomania - Hypometria - Hyponatremia - Hypophonia - Hypophysectomy - Hypopituitarism - Hyposexuality - Hypotension - Hypothalamic pituitary adrenal axis - Hypothalamic-pituitary axis - Hypothalamo hypophyseal system - Hypothalamus - Hypothalamus lesions - Hypothalamus-pituitary-adrenal theory of depression - Hypothermia - Hypothyroidism - Hypotonia - Hypotonic solutions - Hypovolemia - Hypoxia - Hysterectomy - Hysterical paralysis - Hysterical vision disturbances - I Iatrogenesis - Ibotenic acid - Ictal pnenomenon - Ideagraphy - Ideational apraxia - Identical twins - Ideomotor apraxia - Idiopathic epilepsy - Immediate early genes - Imaging techniques - Imipramine - Immune system - Immunization - Immunocompetence handicap model - Immunocytochemistry - Immunoglobulins - Immunological disorders - Immunologic factors - Immunology - Immunoreactivity - Imperviousness - Impotence - Incontinence - Indifference - Indolamines - Indoleacetic acid - Infantile hemiplegia - Infantile spasms - Infection - Infectious disorders - Inferior colliculli - Inferior parietal lobule - Inferotemporal cortex - Infertility - Infiltrating tumors - Inflammation - Influenza - Ingestion - Information processing - Infradian rhythm - Inhalant abuse - Inhibited male orgasm - Inhibited orgasm - Inhibited sexual desire - Injuries - Innervation - Insecticides - Insomnia - Insula - Insulin - Insulin secretion rates - Insulin shock therapy - Intergender - Intergeniculate leaflet - Interferons - Interhemispheric interaction - Interleukins - Intermediate acoustic stria of Held - International Association for the Study of Pain - Interneurons - Intersensory processes - Intersexes - Interthalamic connexus - Intertrial interval - Intestines - Intracaratoid sodium amytal - Intracellular unit recordings - Intracranial self-stimulation - Intrafusal motor neuron - Intrafusal muscle - Intralaminal nuclei - Intramuscular injections - Intraperitoneal injections - Intrauterine devices - Intravenous drug usage - Intravenous injections - Intrinsic oscillation - Intromission - In vitro fertilization - Ion channels - Ionotropic receptors - Ions - Iproniazid - Iris (eye) - Iron - Irritable bowel syndrome - Ischemia - Ischemic brain damage - Islands of memory - Isocarboxazid - Isometric contraction - Isoniazid - Isoproterenol - Isotonic solutions - Isozymes - J Janus kinase - Jaundice - Jaw - Jacksonian seizures - Jet lag - Joint disorders - K K complex - Kainic acid - Kava - Kennard principle - Ketamine - Ketones - Kidney diseases - Kidneys - Kinases - Knockouts mutants - Kleine-Levin syndrome - Klinefelter syndrome - Klüver-Bucy syndrome - Knee - Kindling phenomenon - Knife cuts - Koniocellular fibers - Korsakoffs psychosis - L L-dopa - Labeled line theory - Labile - Lability - Labor (childbirth) - Labyrinth - Labyrinth disorders - Lacrimation - Lactate dehydrogenase - Lactation - Lactic acid - Lacunar amnesia - Landolt ring - Laparoscopy - Laryngeal disorders - Larynx - Laser irradiation - Lateral fissure - Lateral Giants - Lateral geniculate nuclei - Lateral hypothalamus - Lateral inhibition - Lateral intraperietal area - Lateral medullary syndrome - Lateralization of function - Lateral plexus - Laughter - Lead (metal) - Lead poisoning - Lecithin - Left hemisphere - Leg (anatomy) - Lemniscal system - Lens (eye) - Leptin - Lesch-Nyhan syndrome - Leucine - Leucocytes - Leukemias - Leukotrienes - Lesion methods - Lesions - Lexemes - Leucotomy - Leukaoraiosis - Leukoencephalopathy - Levodopa - Lexical agraphia - Lexical retrieval - Libido - Lidocaine - Life sciences - Life style interventions - Ligand - Light adaptation - Light-dark cycle - Limbic system - Lingual gyrus - Lipid metabolism disorders - Lipid metabolism - Lipids - Lipoproteins - Lips - Lipectomy - Lipids - Lipogenesis - Lipolysis - Lipostatic theory - Liquor - Lissencephaly - Listening - Lithium - Lithium carbonate - Lithium chloride - Liver - Liver disorders - Lobectomy - Lobotomy - Local anesthetics - Lock-in syndrome - Locomotion - Locomotor organs - Locus ceruleus - Logoclonia - Logogen model - Long - Longitudinal fissure - Long-term potentiation - Long-term sleep reduction - Lorazepam - Lower motor neuron syndrome - Loxapine - Lucid dream - Lumbar puncture - Lumbar spinal chord - Lung - Lung cancer - Lung disorders - Lupus - Luteinizing hormone - Lymphocytes - Lymphoma - Lysergic Acid Diethylamide - M Macrobiotic diets - Macrogyria - Macrophage - Macropsia - Macrosomatognosia - Macular sparing - Magnesium - Magnesium ions - Magnetic resonance imaging - Magnetic resonance spectroscopy - Magnetic therapy - Magnetism - Magnetoencephalogram - Magnetoencephalography - Magnocellular layers - Magnocellular fibers - Major histocompatibility complex - Malabsorption - MAlaria - Male castration - Male genital disorders - Male genitalia - Male orgasm - Malignant tumor - Malnutrition - Mammary glands - Mammillary bodies - Mammography - Mania - Manning criteria - MAO inhibitors - Mapping studies - Maprotiline - Marchiafava-Bignami disease - Marijuana - Marriage - Masculinity - Masculinization - Mass action (neuroscience) - Massa intermedia - Massage - Mastectomy - Masticatory muscles - Masturbation - Maturation - Mayer-Reisch phenomenon - Measles - Mecamylamine - Mechanoreceptors - Medial forebrain bundle - Medial geniculate complex - Medial geniculate nucleus - Medial preoptic area - Mediodorsal nuclei - Mediodorsal thalamus - Medulla - Medulla oblongata - Megalopsia - Meiosis - Melanin - Melanin concentrating hormone - Melanocyte stimulating hormone - Melatonin - Melodic intonation therapy - Membrane potential - Membranes - Memory - Memory and aging - Memory disorders - Menarche - Mendalian genetics - Menieres disease - Meninges - Meningioma - Meningitis - Menopause - Menstrual cycle - Menstrual disorders - Menstruation - Mental disorders and physical health - Mental health and physical health - Mental stimulation of movement - Meperidine - Meprobamate - Mercury - Mercury poisoning - Meridians - Mescaline - Mesencephalon - Mesoderm layer - Mesoridazine - Mesotelencephalic dopamine system - Messenger RNA - Metabolic rate - Metabolic regulation - Metabolic syndrome - Metabolic tolerance - Metabolism - Metabolism disorders - Metabolite - Metabolite adenosine - Metabotropic receptors - Metallic elements - Metaplasticity - Metals - Metastatic tumours - Metamorphopsia - Metamporphotaxis - Metencephalon - Methadone - Methadone maintenance - Methamphetamine - Methanol - Methaqualone - Methionine - Methohexital - Methoxamine - Methoxyhydroxyphenylglycol (3,4) - Methyldopa - Methylenedioxymethamphetamine - Mianserin - Microcephaly - Microelectrodes - Microencephaly - Microgenesis - Micropolygyria - Micropsia - Microsleeps - Microsomatognosia - Microspectrophotometry - Midazolam - Middle cerebral artery - Middle ear - Midline sensory integration - Migraine headaches - Migration and physical health - Migration (neuronal) - Mind-body problem - Mind-brain identity - Minimal brain disorders - Minnesota study of twins - Minor hemisphere - Minor tranquilizers - Mirror image pain - Mirror neurons - Mirror-drawing test - Miscarriage - Mitochondria - Mitochondrial DNA - Mitosis - Moclobemide - Molecular receptive range - Molindone - Monoamine oxidase inhibitors - Monoamine oxidases - Monoamine theory of depression - Monoaminergic systems - Monoamines - Monocular - Monocular vision - Monophasic sleep - Monosaccharides - Monosodium glutamate - Monozygotic twins - Mood disorders - Morbidity - Morgan's Canon - Morphagnosia - Morphine - Morphology - Mortality - Motion sickness - Motivation - Motivational enhancement therapy - Motor aphasia - Motor coordination - Motor cortex - Motor development - Motor end-plate - Motor homunculus - Motor neurons - Motor processes - Motor skills disorder - Motor units - Mouth - Mouthing movements - Movement disorders - Movement therapies - Moxibustion - MPTP model of Parkinson's disease - MRI - Mucus - Mullerian-inhibiting substance - Mullerian system - Multi-infarct dementia - Multiple births - Multiple disabilities - Multiple sclerosis - Multiple-unit recordings - Multipolar neuron - Mumps - Munchausen syndrome - Munchausen syndrome by proxy - Muscimol - Muscle contraction headache - Muscle contractions - Muscle relaxation - Muscle relaxing drugs - Muscle spasms - Muscle spindles - Muscle tone - Muscles - Muscular atrophy - Muscular disorders - Muscular dystrophy - Musculoskeletal disorders - Musculoskeletal system - Music therapy - Mutations - Mutism - Myalgic encephalomyelitis - Myasthenia - Myasthenia gravis - Myelencephalon - Myelin sheath - Myelin stains - Myelinated axons - Myelitis - Myeloma - Myocardio infarctions - Myocardium - Myoclonic epilepsy - Myoclonus - Myofascial pain - Myofacial release - Myopia - Myotonia - N N400 - N-Methyl-D-Aspartate - Nalorphine - Naloxone - Naltrexone - Nanotechnology - Napping - Narcolepsy - Narcosis - Narcosynthesis - Narcotic agonists - Narcotic antagonists - Narcotic drugs - Nasal hemiretina - Nasal mucosa - Natural childbirth - Natural disasters - Natural killer cells - Nature nurture - Nausea - Near death experience - Neck) - Necrosis - Need satisfaction - Needle exchange programs - Needle sharing - Needs - Needs assessment - Negative feedback systems - Neglect - Nefazodone - Neocortex - Neonatal disorders - Neoplasms - Neostigmine - Nerve endings - Nerve growth factor - Nerve tissues - Nervous system - Nervous system development - Nervous system disorders - Nervous system neoplasms - Nerves - Neural analysers - Neural crest - Neural degeneration - Neural development - Neural lesions - Neural mass difference - Neural networks - Neural pathways - Neural plasticity - Neural plate - Neural proliferation - Neural receptors - Neural regeneration - Neural reorganization - Neural transplantation - Neural tube - Neuralgia - Neurasthenia - Neuroanatomy - Neurobiology - Neurochemistry - Neurocognition - Neurodegenerative diseases - Neurodermatitis - Neuroendocrine system - Neuroendocrinology - Neurodermatitis - Neurogenic inflammation - Neurofeedback - Neurofibrillary tangles - Neuroimaging - Neurokinin A - Neurokinins - Neuroleptic drugs - Neuroleptic malignant syndrome - Neurological disorder - Neurologists - Neurology - Neuromagnetometry - Neuromedin B - Neuromodulation - Neuromuscular disorders - Neuromuscular junctions - Neuronal cell adhesion molecules - Neurons - Neuropathology - Neuropeptide Y - Neuropeptides - Neuropharmacology - Neurophysiology - Neuropsychological assessment - Neuropsychological rehabilitation - Neuropsychological test - Neuropsychology - Neuroscience - Neurosensory disorders - Neurosurgery - Neurosyphilis - Neurotensin - Neurotoxicity - Neurotoxins - Neurotransmission - Neurotransmitter uptake inhibitors - Neurotransmitters - Neurotransplantation - Neurotrophin 4 - Neurotrophins - Neurotropic infections - Nialamide - Nicotinamide - Nicotine - Nicotine withdrawal - Nicotinic acid - Nicotinic acid depletion - Nictating membrane - Nightmare - Nightmare disorder - Nigrostriatal pathway - Nissl stain - Nitrazepam - Nitric oxide - Nitric oxide synthase - Nitrogen - NMDA receptors - Nociception - Nociceptive-specific neurons - Nociceptors - Nocturnal emissions - Nocturnal myoclonus - Nocturnal teeth grinding - Nodes of Ranvier - Noise effects - Noise levels (work areas) - Nomifensine - Nominal aphasia - Nonassociative learning - Nondirected synapses - Nonfluent aphasia - Nonnociceptive neurons - Nonprescription drugs - Nootropic drugs - Non-rapid eye movement sleep - Noradrenaline - Noradrenergic pathways - Norepinephrine - Norepinephrine metabolites - Nortriptyline - Nose - NREM sleep - Nucleic acids - Nucleotide bases - Nucleotides - Nucleus accumbens - Nucleus basalis magnocellularis - Nucleus of the solitary tract - Nurturance - Nurture - Nutrition - Nutritional deficiencies - Nutritive density - Nystagmus - O Obesity - Obesity (attitudes toward - Object agnosia - Object recognition memory - Obstetrical complications - Obstetricians - Obstetrics - Obstructive sleep apnea syndrome - Occipital lobe - Occipital eye field - Ocular accomodation - Ocular dominance - Ocular dominance columns - Oculomotor apraxia - Oculomotor muscles - Occupational health psychology - Occupational stress - Odor discrimination - Olanzapine - Olfaction - Olfactory bulb - Olfactory evoked potentials - Olfactory mucosa - Olfactory nerve - Olfactory perception - Olfactory stimulation - Olfactory system - Olfactory thresholds - Oligodendroglia - Ommatidia - On-centre cells - Oncology - Oneirism - Ontogeny - Operant conditioning - Operator gene - Opiates - Opponent-process theory - Ophthalmologic examination - Ophthalmology - Opsins - Optic alexia - Optic allesthesia - Optic ataxia - Optic chiasm - Optic flow - Optic lobe - Optic nerve - Optic tectum - Optic tract - Optical aids - Optokinetic nystagmus - Optometrists - Optometry - Organ transplantation - Organizational health - Orbital lesions - Orbitofrontal cortex - Orchidectomy - Organ of Corti - Organic brain syndromes - Organization of Behavior - Organizational-activational distinction - Orgasm - Orientating reflex - Orphenadrine - Orthodromic conduction - Oscilloscopes - Osmoreceptors - Osmotic pressure - Osteopathy - Osteoporosis - Ovariectomy - Ovaries - Overweight - Ovulation - Oxazepam - Oxidases - Oxygen - Oxygenation - Oxytocin - P P300 - PACE - Pacinian corpuscles - Pachygyria - Pain - Pain disorder - Pain management - Pain measurement - Pain perception - Pain thresholds - Paliacousia - Palilalia - Palinopsia - Palliative care - Palm - Palmomental reflex - Pancreas - Pandemics - Panic - Pantorpic infection - Papavarine - Papez circuit - Parabrachial nucleus of the pons - Parachlorophenylalanine - Paracusia - Paradoxical sleep - Parageusia - Paragrammaticism - Paragraphia - Paralexia - Parallel distributed processing models - Paralysis - Paralysis agitans - Paralysis of gaze - Paramnesia - Paraparesis - Paraphasias - Paraplegia - Parapraxia - Parasitic disorders - Parastriate area - Parasympathetic nerves - Parasympathetic nervous system - Parathion - Parathyroid disorders - Parathyroid glands - Parathyroid hormones - Paratonia - Paraventricular nuclei - Parental investment theory - Paresthesia - Pargyline - Parietal lobe - Parkinsonism - Parkinsons disease - Paroxetine - Paroxysmal disorder - Pars compacta - Pars reticulata - Partial seizures - Partially hearing impaired - Partially sighted - Parvocellular layers - Passive smoking - Patellar tendon reflex - Pattern completion - Pattern recognition - Path-integration theory - Pathogenic theory of schizophrenia - Pathognomy - Pathologists - Pathology - Pathophysiology - Patient-practitioner interactions - Pattern recognition - Pavlovian conditioning - Pediatric brain tumors - Pediatric psychology - Pedunculopontine nucleus - Pellagra - Pelopsia - Pemoline - Penicillins - Penile tumescence - Penis - Pentagastrin - Pentazocine - Pentobarbitol - Pentylenetetrazol - Peptide hormones - Peptide neurotransmitters - Peptides - Perception - Perceptual disturbances - Perceptual motor coordination - Perceptual motor development - Perceptual motor processes - Perceptual stimulation - Periaqueductal grey - Perimetry test - Perinatal period - Peripartum cardiomyopathy - Peripheral nervous system - Peripheral neuropathy - Peripheral vision - Peristriate cortex - Perisylvian area - Perphenazine - Perseveration - Perseverative reaching - PET scan - Petalia - Petit mal seizures - Peyote - Phagocytosis - Phantom body pain - Phantom limbs - Pharmaceutical industry - Pharmacists - Pharmacogenetics - Pharmacogenomics - Pharmacology - Pharyngeal disorders - Pharynx - Phase response curve - Phencyclidine - Phenelzine - Phenethylamines - Pheniprazine - Phenmetrazine - Phenobarbital - Phenothiazine derivatives - Phenotype - Phenotypic benefits - Phenotypic trait - Phenoxybenzamine - Phenylalanine - Phenylalanine hydroxylase - Phenylketonuria - Phenylpyruvic acid - Phenylthiocarbamide - Phosphatases - Phosphatides - Phosphene - Phosphorus - Phospholipase - Phosphorylases - Phosphorylation - Photoreceptors - Phototherapy - Phototransduction - Phrenitis - Physical abuse - Physical activity - Physical agility - Physical comfort - Physical development - Physical dexterity - Physical disabilities {attitudes toward) - Physical disfigurement - Physical disorders - Physical education - Physical endurance - Physical examination - Physical fitness - Physical health - Physical illness (attitudes toward) - Physical maturity - Physical mobility - Physical strength - Physical therapists - Physical therapy - Physical treatment methods - Physically dependent - Physically disabled - Physicians - Physiological aging - Physiological arousal - Physiological correlates - Physiological correlates of sleep - Physiological psychology - Physiological stress - Physique - Physostigmine - Pia Mater - Pica - Pick's disease - Pickwickian syndrome - Picrotoxin - Pilocarpine - Pill rolling - Pimozide - Pineal body - Pinealectomy - Piperazines - Pipradrol - Piracetam - Pituitary adenylate cyclase activating peptide - Pituitary disorders - Pituitary gland - Pituitary hormones - Pituitary stalk - Pituitary tumors - Place cells - Place conditioning - Place disorientation - Placebo - Placebo effect - Placenta - Planatopokinesia - Planned critical multiplism perspective - Planum temporale - Plastic surgery - Plethysmography - Pneumoencephalography - Pneumonia - Polarity therapy - Polioencephalitis - Poliomyelitis - Pollution - Poly drug abuse - Polyalcohols - Polydipsia - Polymicrogyria - Polymorphism - Polypharmacy - Polyphasic sleep - Polyopia - Polysaccharides - Polysomnography - Pons - Pontine-geniculate-occipital spikes - Ponto-geniculo-occipital waves - Porencephaly - Poriomania - Porphyria - Positive feedback - Positron emission tomography - Postactivation potentials - Postcentral gyri - Post concussion syndrome - Posterior cerebral artery - Posterior cortex - Posterior intraparietal area - Posterior parietal association cortex - Posterior parietal cortex - Posterior pituitary - Postinhibitory rebound - Postnatal period - Postpartum depression - Postpartum psychosis - Postsurgical complications - Postsynaptic inhibition - Postsynaptic potentials - Posttraumatic amnesia - Posttraumatic headache - Posttraumatic stress disorder - Postural control - Posture - Potassium - Potassium ions - Pouting reflex - Prader Willi syndrome - Precentral gyri - Prechtl's syndrome - Precocious development - Prednisolone - Prefrontal cortex - Prefrontal lobes - Prefrontal lobotomy - Pregnancy - Prehension reflex - Premature birth - Premature ejaculation - Premenstrual dysphoric disorder - Premenstrual syndrome - Premenstrual tension - Premorbidity - Premotor cortex - Prenatal care - Prenatal development - Prenatal developmental stages - Prenatal diagnosis - Prenatal exposure - Preoptic area - Preparatory behaviors - Preproenkephalin - Prescribing (drugs) - Prescription drugs - Presenile dementia - Prestriate cortex - Presynaptic facilitation - Presynaptic inhibition - Priaprism - Primary auditory cortex - Primary motor cortex - Primary sensory cortex - Primary visual cortex - Primidone - Primipara - Principle of equipotentiality - Principle of mass action - Prion disease - Probenecid - Procaine - Proceptive behaviors - Prochlorperazine - Prodrome - Progestational hormones - Progesterone - Progestins - Progammed cell death - Progressive muscle relaxation - Progressive supranuclear palsy - Prolactin - Proline - Promazine - Promethazine - Proopiomelanocortin - Propranolol - Proprioceptors - Properception - Propylthiouracil - Prosopagnosia - Prostacyclins - Prostaglandins - Prostate - Prostheses - Protein deficiency disorders - Protein hormones - Protein kinase A - Protein kinase C - Protein metabolism - Proteinases - Proteins - Prozac - Pruritis - Pseudocyesis - Psuedoagnosia - Pseudo-alexia - Pseudobulbar palsy - Psuedodementia - Psilocybin - Psychiatric neurosurgery - Psychic blindness - Psychic paralysis of gaze - Psychoactive drug - Psychoanalytic theory and physical disorders - Psychobiography - Psychobiology - Psychogenic theory of chronic pain - Psychological dependence - Psychological oncology - Psychomotor epilepsy - Psychoneuroendocrinology - Psychoneuroimmunology - Psychoorganic syndrome - Psychopharmacology - Psychophysiology - Psychosexual behavior - Psychosexual development - Psychosexual stages - Psychosocial development - Psychosomatic disorders - Psychosomatic medicine - Psychosurgery - Psychotomimetic drugs - Psychotropic medication - P300 wave - Puberty - Puberty timing - Public policy and physical health - Pulmonary disorders - Pulmonary emphysema - Pulmonary tuberculosis - Pulsatile hormone release - Pulvinar - Punch-drunk syndrome - Pupil (eye) - Pupil dilation - Purines - Purkinje cells - Purkinje effect - Puromycin - Putamen - PVS - Pyramidal cell layer - Pyramidal cells - Pyramidal tracts - Pyriform cortex - Q Qigong - Quadrantanopia - Quadriplegia - Quality of life - Quetelet's index - Quetiapine - Quinine - Quinpirole - Quasiexperimental studies - R Rabies - Radial columnar structure - Radial glial cells - Radiation therapy - Radio frequency lesions - Raphe nuclei - Rapid eye movement - Receptive fields - Receptor binding - Receptors - Recessive trait - Reciprocal innervation - Recovery of function - Recurrent abdominal pain - Recurrent acute pain - Recurrent collateral inhibition - Red nucleus - Reduplication - Referred pain - Reflex arcs - Reflex epilepsy - Reflex laws - Reflex reversal - Reflex theory - Reflexes - Reflexology - Refraction errors - Refractory periods - Regional cerebral blood flow - Rehabilitation - Reiki - Relapse prevention training - Relative refractory period - Relaxation - Relay neurons - Relay nuclei - Releasing factors - Releasing hormones - REM dream deprivation - REM dreams - REM sleep - Renin - Reserpine - Renshaw cells - Reproductive ducts - Reproductive health - Reproductive organs - Reproductive technology - Reserpine - Resilience - Respiration - Respiratory distress - Respiratory resistance biofeedback - Respiratory sinus arrythmia biofeedback - Respiratory stimulating drugs - Respiratory system - Respiratory tract disorders - Resting potential - Restless legs syndrome - Reticular activating system - Reticular formation - Reticular nucleus - Retina - Retina-geniculate-striate pathway - Retinal eccentricity - Retinal ganglion cells - Retinal image - Retinex theory - Retinohypothalamic tracts - Retinotopic map - Retinotopic organization - Retrograde amnesia - Retrograde transneuronal degeneration - Rett's syndrome - Return stroke - Reverse transcription-polymerase chain reaction - Rhabdoms - Rh incompatibility - Rheoencephalography - Rheumatic fever - Rheumatoid arthritis - Rhinal cortex - Rhizotomy - Rhodopsin - Ribonucleic acid - Ribosomes - Riddoch effect - Right hemisphere - Right-left blindness - Right-left disorientation - Right to treatment - Risperidone - Risk taking - Ritanserin - RNA - Rods (eye) - Roentgenography - Rohon-Beard sensory neurons - Rolfing - Rostrovental medulla - Rubella - S SAD - Saccades - Saccharin - Safe sex - Sagittal sections - Saliva - Salivary glands - Sarcoma - Satellite cells - Satiation - Satisfaction - Saturation mutagenisis - Scalp - School based health programs - Scientist-practitioner model - Sclerosis - Scopolamine - Scotoma - Schwann cells - Scotomas - Scotopic spectral sensitivity curve - Scotopic vision - Scratch reflexes - Scratching - Scrotum - Seasonal affective disorder - Seasonal variations - Secobarbitol - Secondary gain model of chronic pain - Secondary motor cortex - Secondary sensory cortex - Secondary sex characteristics - Secondary visual cortex - Second messengers - Secretion - Sedatives - Seizure epilepsy - Seizures - Selective attention - Selective breeding - Selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor - Self-administration - Self-efficacy and pain - Self inflicted wounds - Self medication - Self mutilation - Self regulatory model of illness behavior - Self report measurement of pain - Semicircular canals - Senile dementia - Senile plaques - Senile psychosis - Sensation - Sense organ disorders - Sense organs - Sensitization - Sensorimotor cortex - Sensorimotor measures - Sensorimotor phase - Sensorimotor system - Sensory adaptation - Sensory bias theory - Sensory deprivation - Sensory disabilities (attitudes toward) - Sensory evoked potential - Sensory feedback - Sensory gating - Sensory integration - Sensory loss - Sensory memory - Sensory neglect - Sensory neurons - Sensory neuroscience - Sensory phase - Sensory preconditioning - Sensory specific satiety - Sensory stimulation - Sensory system disorders - Sensory threshold - Septal area - Septal nuclei - Septum - SERATE - Serotonergic system - Serotonin - Serotonin agonists - Serotonin antagonists - Serotonin metabolites - Serotonin norepinephrine reuptake inhibitors - Serotonin precursors - Serotonin reuptake inhibitors - Sertraline - Serum albumin - Set point - Set point assumption - Sex - Sex change - Sex chromosome disorders - Sex chromosomes - Sex determining region of the Y chromosome - Sex differences - Sex drive - Sex hormones - Sex linked developmental differences - Sex linked hereditary disorders - Sex-role reversed species - Sex roles and womens health - Sex steroids - Sexual abuse and physical health - Sexual arousal - Sexual arousal disorders - Sexual aversion disorder - Sexual behavior - Sexual desire - Sexual development - Sexual deviation - Sexual disorders - Sexual dysfunction - Sexual function disturbances - Sexual intercourse (human) - Sexual orientation - Sexual response cycle - Sexual reproduction - Sexuality - Sexually dimorphic nucleus - Sexually transmitted diseases - Shaft vision - Shift work - Shingles - shoulder - Shunt treatment - Sickle cell disease - Side effects (drugs) - Side effects (treatment) - Sigmoidal unit - Signal transducers and activators of transcription - Sildenafil - Simple cells - Simple partial seizures - Simultanagnosia - Sinistrals - Skeletal muscle - Skin - Skin conductance level - Skin conductance response - Skin disorders - Skin electrical properties - Skin potential - Skin resistance - Skin temperature - Skull - Sleep - Sleep apnea - Sleep deprivation - Sleep disorders - Sleep-learning - Sleep onset - Sleep talking - Sleep treatment - Sleep wake cycle - Sleepiness - Sleepwalking - Slow after-hyperpolarization - Slow-wave sleep - Sluggish cognitive tempo - Smell - Smokeless tobacco - Smokers syndrome - Smoking cessation - Social integration and physical health - Social support and physical health - Sociodemographics of chronic fatigue syndrome - Socioeconomic status and physical health - Sodium - Sodium amytal - Sodium amytal test - Sodium chloride - Sodium gluconate - Sodium ions - Sodium-potassium pumps - Soft tissue therapies - Solitary nucleus - Soluble-gas neurotransmitters - Solvents - Solvent abuse - Somatic cell gene therapy - Somatization - Somatization disorder - Somatoform disorder - Somatoform pain disorder - Somatosensation - Somatosensory agnosias - Somatosensory cortex - Somatosensory discrimination - Somatosensory disorders - Somatosensory evoked potentials - Somatosensory homunculus - Somatostatin - Somatotopic - Somatotype and constitutional psychology - Somatostatin - Somatotropin - Somatotypes - Somesthetic perception - Somesthetic stimulation - Somesthetic system - Sometimes-opponent process model - Somnambulism - Spasmodic torticollis - Spasms - Spasticity - Sperm - Spermarche - Sphincter control - Spina bifida - Spinal adenosine - Spinal circuits - Spinal column - Spinal cord - Spinal cord injuries - Spinal ganglia - Spinal manual therapy - Spinal nerves - Spinal pathways - Spinal stepping - Spindle neurons - Spinothalamic tracts - Spiroperidol - Spleen - Splenium - Split brain - Split brain operation - Spongiform encephalopathies - Spontaneous abortion - Spontaneous drinking - Spreading depression - SQUID - St Johns wort - Stammering - Stanford Sleepiness Scale - Startle reflex - Starvation - State-dependent learning - Status epilepticus - Steele-Richardson syndrome - Stellate cells - Stem cells - Stenosis - Stereognosis - Stereopsis - Stereotaxic atlas - Stereotaxic instruments - Stereotaxic neurosurgery - Stereotaxic techniques - Stereotaxic thalamotomy - Stereotypic movement disorder - Stereotypy - Sterility - Sterilization - Steroid abuse - Steroids - Stimulants - Stimulation - Stimulus control therapy for insomnia - Stimulus motion - Stomach - Strabismus - Stress - Stress (medicine) - Stress reactions - Stressor - Stretch reflex - Striatal subsystem - Striate cortex - Striate neurons - Striatum - Strokes - Structural genes - Strychnine - Stumbling corrective response - Stuttering - Subacute sclerosing panencephalitis - Subarachnoid hemorrhage - Subarachnoid space - Subcortical dementia - Subcortical motor aphasia - Subcortical reflexes - Subcutaneous injections - Subfornical organ - Subparafascicular nucleus of the thalamus - Substance abuse - Substance P - Substance-related disorder - Substance abuse - Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration - Substance dependence - Substance intoxication - Substance P - Substance-related disorder - Substantia nigra - Subthalamic nucleus - Subtotal hemispherectomy - Succinylcholine - Sucrose - Sucrose octa-acetate - Sudden infant death - Sugars - Suicide - Sulci - Sulpiride - Superficial cerebral hemosiderosis - Superior colliculus - Superior longitudinal fasciculus - Superior occipito-frontal fasciculus - Superior olives - Superior olivary complex - Superior parietal lobule - Superior temporal gyri - Supplementary motor area - Suprachiasmatic nuclei - Supramarginal gyrus - Surgery - Surgical patients - Swallowing - Sweat - Sweating - Sydenham chorea - Sylvian fissure - Sympathectomy - Sympathetic nerves - Sympathetic nervous system - Sympathoadrenomedullary axis - Sympatholytic drugs - Sympathomimetic amines - Sympathomimetic drugs - Symptoms - Synapses - Synaptic plasticity - Synaptic transmission - Synaptic vesicles - Synaptogenesis - Syncope - Syndromes - Synergistic muscles - Synesthesia - Synkinesis - Syphilis - Systolic pressure - T T cells - Tachycardia - Tactile agnosia - Tactile therapies - Tactual perception - Tactual perception disorders - Tai Chi - Tardive dyskinesia - Taste - Taste buds - Taste disorders - Taste perception - Taste receptor cell - Taste stimulation - Taurine - Tay Sachs disease - Tectorial membrane - Tectum - Teeth - Tegmentum - Telemetry - Telencephalon - Teleopsia - Telephone counseling - Temperature effects - Temperature perception - Tempo - Temporal cortex - Temporal frequency - Temporal hemiretina - Temporal lobe - Temporal lobe epilepsy - Temporal lobectomy - Temporal modulation transfer function - Temporal summation - Tendons - Tentorial herniation - Teratogens - Terminal cancer - Terminal drop hypothesis - Terminally ill patients - Testes - Testicular feminization syndrome - Testosterone - Tetrabenazine - Tetrachoric correlation - Tetrahydrocannabinol - Tetraplegia - Thalamic ataxia syndrome - Thalamic nuclei - Thalamic spindles - Thalamic syndrome - Thalamostriatal pathway - Thalamotomy - Thalamus - Thalidomide - THC - Thiamine deficiency - Theophylline - Therapeutic touch - Thermal acclimitization - Theta rhythm - Thigh - Thigmotaxic - Thiopental - Thioridazine - Thiothixene - Thirst - Thorax - Threshold of excitation - Thromboses - Thumb - Thyroid disorders - Thyroid gland - Thyroid hormones - Thyroidectomy - Thyrotoxicosis - Thyrotropin - Thyrotropin-releasing hormone - Thyroxine - Tics - Tick-borne encephalitis - Tinnitus - Tissues - T lymphocytes - Tobacco - Tobacco dependence - Tobacco smoking - Toluene - Tomography - Tonicity - Tonotopic - Tongue - Tonic disorders - Tonic immobility - Tonic–clonic seizure - Topectomy - Topographical disorders - Torticollis - Totipotential - Touch - Tourette syndrome - Toxic disorders - Toxic encephalopathies - Toxic hepatitis - Toxic psychoses - Toxicity - Toxicomania - Toxins - Trachea - Tractotomy - Tracts - Traditional chinese medicine - Tranquilizing drugs - Transactional stress theory - Transaminases - Transcortical aphasia - Transcranial magnetic stimulation - Transcription - Transducin - Transcendental meditation - Transient global amnesia - Transition life advisor - Transfer RNA - Transferases - Transgenic mice - Transitivity - Translocation (chromosome) - Transorbital lobotomy - Transplantation - Transsexual - Transsexualism - Tranylcypromine - Trapezoid body - Trauma - Traumatic brain injury - Trazodone - Treatment resistant disorders - Tremor - Triazolam - Tricyclic antidepressant drugs - Trifluoperazine - Trigeminal nerve - Trigeminal neuralgia - Trihexyphenidyl - Triiodothyronine - Trisomy - Tryptamine - Tryptophan - Tubal ligation - Tuberculosis - Tubocurarine - Tui Na - Tumescence - Tumor - Tumor necrosis factor - Tuning curve - Tunnel vision - Turner's syndrome - Twins - 2-deoxyglucose - Twilight state - Tympanic membrane - Type A behavior - Tyramine - Tyrosine kinase A - Tyrosine-releasing hormone - Tyr-Pro-Leu-Gly-NH2 - U Ulcerative colitis - Ulegyria - Ultradian - Ultrasound - Uncinate fit - Unconditioned response - Unconditioned stimulus - Underwater effects - Underweight - Unilateral neglect - Unipolar neurons - Up-regulation - Upper motor neuron syndromes - Urbach-Wiethe disease - Urethrogenital reflex - Uric acid - Uric acid metabolism - Urinalysis - Urinary function disorders - Urinary incontinence - Urination - Urine - Urocortin - Urogenital disorders - Urogenital system - Uterus - V Vagina - Vaginismus - Vagotomy - Vagus nerve - Valium - Valproic acid - Vascular dementia - Vasectomy - Vasoactive intestinal polypeptide - Vasoconstriction - Vasoconstrictor drugs - Vasodilation - Vasodilator drugs - Vasopressin - Vegetative state - Vegetotherapy - Veins - Venlafaxine - Ventral intraparietal area - Ventral pallidum - Ventral pathway - Ventral roots - Ventral tegmental area - Ventricles - Ventricular zone - Ventriculography - Ventrolateral preoptic area - Ventromedial cortico-brainstem-spinal tract - Ventromedial hypothalamus - Ventromedial nucleus - Ventromedial nucleus of the hypothalamus - Ventromedial prefrontal area - Verapamil - Verger-Dejerine syndrome - Vertigo - Vestibular apparatus - Vestibular dysfunction - Vestibulocochlear nerve - Vestibular nucleus - Vestibular system - Veterinary medicine - Vibrassae - Vibration - Vibrators - Vibrotactile thresholds - Viral disorders - Vision - Vision disorders - Visual acuity - Visual agnosia - Visual attention - Visual communication - Visual completion - Visual contrast - Visual cortex - Visual discrimination - Visual displays - Visual evoked potentials - Visual feedback - Visual field - Visual field defects - Visual masking - Visual memory - Visual orienting - Visual perception - Visual perimetry - Visual processing - Visual receptive fields - Visual system - Visual thinking - Visual thresholds - Visual tracking - Visualization - Visuoperceptual disorders - Visuospatial ability - Visuospatial disorders - Visuospatial memory - Vital pneuma - Vitamin deficiency disorders - Vitamin therapy - Vitamins - Vocal cords - Vocalization - Voice - Voice disorders - Voltage-activated ion channels - Voltage clamp - Voltage-dependent calcium channel - Voltage-gated potassium channel - Vomeronasal sense - Vomiting - Von Recklinghausen's disease - W W chromosome - Wada test - Wakefulness - Waking states - Walking - Wallenberg's syndrome - Wandering behavior - Water deprivation - Water intake - Waxy flexibility - Weaning - Weber's syndrome - Weight control - Weight perception - Weightlessness - Wernicke-Geschwind model - Wernickes aphasia - Wernickes area - Wernickes encephalopathy - Wernickes syndrome - Wernicke-Korsakoff syndrome - Wernicke-Lichtheim schema - Western Aphasia Battery - Where versus what theory - Wide dynamic range neurons - Wilson's disease - Windup pain - Win-shift rule - Whiplash - Williams syndrome - White matter - White noise - Withdrawal reflex - Withdrawal symptoms - Witzelsucht - Wolffian system - Word blindness - Word exchange - Word monitoring - Word processing - Word recognition - Work related illnesses - Wounds - Wrist - Writing disorders - X X chromosome - Xanthopsia - Xanthopsin - Xenorexia - X-ray computerized tomography - X-ray ventriculography - X-rays - XXX syndrome - XXXY syndrome - XXY syndrome - XYY syndrome - Y Y chromosome - Yawning - Yin and Yang - Yoga - Yohimbine - Z Z lens - Zellweger malformation - Zidovudine - Zimeldine - Zinc - Zygote - See also *Other indexes **Index of genetics articles **Index of sexology articles * General reference ** List of topic lists ** Main Index References Psychology articles Category:Psychology lists